


Demon(Possessed)!Lydia Taunts Peter Hale (GIFs + Drabble) Erosion of a Banshee.

by catvampcrazines



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: - even the scraps of hope of her being his balance, And he considers it., Banshees, Blood, But he can't., Demons, F/M, I hope you enjoy this. It was quite a bit of frame work and consideration., Possession, Pre-Relationship, She may not remember it, Some flashy bits in one of the gifs., The demon hoping to distract him or make him walk away., The demon spewing cruel things out at Peter, Violence, Werewolves, Where the lightest bits/white bits appear in the graphics--, because Lydia has been inside of that head., but the demon knows all about how Peter feels over Lydia Martin, graphics plus demon!Lydia taunting Peter, or some sort of salvation -, that's the banshee trying to fight., which he savagely suppresses.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Lydia slowly becoming a demon; instead of an immediate process, it slowly seeps in and settles; takes its time to steep and override the unpracticed banshee in her. When the demon starts bleeding out into her life, she's aware but unable to stop it. Guess whose help she'll need. If he *can* help.</p><p>This set and the nasty, chompy, Demon!Lydia you see and read is a combo further inspired by SPN!demons and me using Faith Lehane (in Buffy's body while taunting Spike) as reaction gifs when talking about it to a friend. Also, the tags posted in the notes at the bottom of the page came out of me when we were talking--so, this one was *not* going to leave until I made something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon(Possessed)!Lydia Taunts Peter Hale (GIFs + Drabble) Erosion of a Banshee.

“ **How are you going to get me out, Peter?** She took too long to even recognize she had a demon - not just a banshee - inside her. Young banshee can barely whisper, let alone scream now, so it can’t **help you.** " 

"When there’s almost nothing left, nasty boy, will you claw her up _for a second time_ so that she can avoid being ridden around 24/7 by something way, and I don’t mind my saying it, worse than you? "

"Or would you try _everything_ because of the connection that never would have worn off? That… let’s call it a soft spot. Oh Petey, don’t make that face. ** _I’ll never allow you to help her_.** **You’re just a _sweet pair of blue eyes_ –and before you can find anything useful in that research, you’re gonna watch everything you love about your little queen die. **”

[♥](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/myteenwolf)

**Author's Note:**

> #Petey #when are you going to untie me? #It's not going to get better. #It's just going to get worse. #What? Do you want me to play cute and sassy for you? #Well #too bad because my hair hasn't been washed in two days. #It's in the *same updo* and I want a change of clothes. #Why are you so scared to let me loose? #think you might want me and cross a line you think she'll hate you for later? #She ALREADY hates you. It's just less now. #But you've crossed her lines before #buddy. #you even let her in without knowing it. #It's so cute that you're trying to be mindful. #Meanwhile #I'm going to swallow the banshee whole. #You'll never know who and what she would have fully become because you #WOLFBOY #are a *coward*. 
> 
> Calgon, take me away: 
> 
> #drabbles of her screwing with him but not actually screwing him #of peter feeling vulnerable at the difference in her and what she knows about him--and not being able to cover it.


End file.
